vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Lockwood
Tyler Lockwood is a main character and a former hybrid who played for the football team at Mystic Falls High School. He was a werewolf until becoming the first successful hybrid after Klaus. He is currently an untriggered werewolf after his death and resurrection in Home. He is the son of Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood, and the nephew of Mason Lockwood who was also a Werewolf. He was initially portrayed to be arrogant, selfish and a bully. But after triggering the family curse that turned him into a werewolf, he has learned to tone his behavior down. Before this revelation, he was referred to many times as a "dick," by both his best friend; Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert. He is shown to have an athletic build, and great strength as a human. He also has a short temper and becomes angry very easily. He didn't understand why he behaved the way he did, until Mason came to visit after Richard Lockwood's death. Initially after becoming a hybrid, he was extremely grateful to Klaus for taking away his pain of turning every month. However, he soon becomes angered at the prospect of being sired to him after he bites his girlfriend, Caroline Forbes. He manages to break the sire bond and continued to help other hybrids break the curse of being sired. This came at a price once Klaus found out about his actions, as Klaus murdered his mother and last remaining family member. Since then, he swore revenge on Klaus for his actions. He had an on-and-off relationship with Vicki Donovan until her death and after he triggered his werewolf curse, starts to fall for Caroline Forbes after she helps him on a Full Moon, despite her relationship with his best friend Matt Donovan at the time. His relationship with Caroline has gone through the rocks over the series yet it fell apart after he chose to avenge his mother in favor of staying in college and being with her. After a failed attempt to kill child, he was imprisoned in The Garden until released by Rebekah as a "parting gift" and in 500 Years of Solitude returns to Mystic Falls. In Man on Fire, Tyler became possessed by Julian, a Traveler. It was similar to how Katherine possessed Elena and became a Passenger in Elena's body. After the Travelers used the Body Sealing Spell on Tyler, Julian got permanent control of Tyler's body and due to Markos destroying the Traveler's Knife that was needed to remove Passengers, Julian could not be banished. Later, Julian was captured by the Travelers and they brought Julian to Mystic Falls, where they had cast a spell that can undo any magic, including vampirism. Thus, when Julian entered Mystic Falls, he lost Tyler's vampirism and they both died, because vampirism was what kept them alive. Tyler, ended up on the Other Side, but thanks to Bonnie's sacrifice, he was able to come back to life and he discovered that he was no longer a hybrid. Tyler is a member of the Lockwood Family. History Tyler was born to Mayor Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood on February 10, 1992 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. After discovering that the werewolf gene runs through his family, Tyler was scared to become a werewolf himself and his fears became true when he accidentally killed Sarah and triggered the curse. Caroline Forbes, a vampire who wasn't his friend, offered her support to him, helping him through his first transformation and preparation for his new life. Tyler eventually fell for Caroline, but questioned their relationship when Jules, another werewolf and Mason's friend, told him that Caroline and two other vampires, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, killed Mason. Finding out that this was true, Tyler felt betrayed and leaned towards the werewolf brethren. He hesitated to help Caroline when she and the Salvatore's were at the brink of death, which hurt her, causing her to cut off their friendship. He was the one who revealed Mason's plan to break the curse to Jules and her boyfriend Brady. He then helps them find the moonstone and the doppelgänger. Stefan reveals to Tyler that Jules and Brady had lied to him and that Elena would die in the ritual to break the curse. He releases Stefan who kills Brady before he can capture Elena during which time the rest of the pack is killed by Elijah. He then decides to leave town with Jules, the only survivor, with a promise that she wouldn't lie to him anymore. After receiving a phone call from his mother telling him that she had an accident and was in the hospital, Tyler and Jules returned to Mystic Falls. They were both captured by Maddox and Greta Martin, witches working for Klaus, and were to be used in the sacrifice that would make Klaus a vampire/werewolf hybrid. Tyler and Caroline, who had also been captured for the sacrifice ritual, were rescued by Damon, who was later bitten by Tyler during his transformation. Tyler and Caroline eventually start a relationship, which becomes rocky when he becomes Klaus's first successful hybrid. His life is made much easier when his transformations cease to happen unwillingly and Tyler becomes very respectful of Klaus, trying to sabotage his friends' plots against him, which is later revealed to be due to a sire bond. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Tyler Lockwood/Season 1|Season One Tyler Lockwood/Season 2|Season Two Tyler Lockwood/Season 3|Season Three Tyler Lockwood/Season 4|Season Four Tyler Lockwood/Season 5|Season Five Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Caroline is finishing packing up things she will take to Whitmore College, speaking on the phone with Tyler. She is also preparing everything for his arrival; since she assumes he will soon join her, Bonnie and Elena at college. Later, Caroline receives a voice mail from Tyler which tells her that he can't return to her because he is still helping a pack of wolves in Tennessee, and she begins to cry sadly. In True Lies, Elena asks Caroline for Tyler to which she replies that he is deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning her phone calls, so she is deferring from having sex with him ever again. Later, Caroline puts a ice on the face of Jesse to help with his inflammation after Damon hit him, He begins to flirt with her, but Caroline tells him she has a boyfriend. Jesse asks where said boyfriend is, to which she responds he's supposed to be there and that he deferred a semester. They have a long conversation and she continues to hold the ice on his face. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Tyler appears after being a long time away for the funeral of Bonnie. Caroline runs into his arms and they embrace. In Monster's Ball, Tyler is in college with Caroline. They are seen kissing and talking about her plans for him at college. She adds that he is escorting her to the Whitmore historical ball and that they will dress as Bonnie and Clyde. Caroline and Tyler arrive to the costume ball. They're talking when Stefan arrives, inviting Caroline to dance which she accepts. Later, Caroline and Tyler are dancing when she invites him to look elsewhere, but Tyler responds with negativity and Caroline says she's just happy to have him by her side. Tyler stands alone on the stairs when Caroline arrives. He tells her that he can't be in college with her to which she replies that she understands and apologizes for having pressed him, but Tyler isn't only talking about college. The reason he returned is to say goodbye to her because he seeks revenge against Klaus for what he did to his mother and that he can't be with her because he feels like they're only together because Klaus granted them permission to be together. Caroline is annoyed by this and leaves. Later, Caroline returned to the dorm room where Tyler is packing his things. She asks to him not leave her, to stay with her, but he tells her that he can't. Caroline tells him that if he leaves, they break up definitely. Tyler takes the decision to abandon her although seemingly it isn't an easy decision for him, leaving Caroline shattered and sadly crying. Tyler returns to Mystic Falls in 500 Years of Solitude as a "parting gift" from Rebekah to Matt. In The Devil Inside, Matt decides to throw Tyler a welcome home party. Tyler hopes that Caroline will come to this party, so he can begin to fix things between the two of them. Unfortunately for him, he sees and hears Caroline when she is talking with Katherine (seemingly Elena). Katherine, trying to leave the party, takes the opportunity to get rid of Caroline. She asks Caroline how was klaus compared to tyler, she knows that Tyler is listening. Tyler is hurt and angry and leaves them, but Caroline goes after him. Caroline asks him for his forgiveness, but he tells her to leave and not to take another step and when she refuses, he shows his hybrid face and she backs off slightly. Stefan pushes Tyler against the wall and tells him to back off and asks what is the matter with him. Tyler tells him that Caroline slept with Klaus and Caroline leaves the room defeated. Stefan hits Tyler, saying that she did not deserve this behavior. Later Tyler is drowning his sorrows with drinking and is trying to figure out what he should do with his life. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, ''Tyler is trying to get over Caroline and decides to drink at the bar. He meets Nadia and asks her to drink with him and Matt, because they are all feeling bad for themselves. As they are drinking and gossiping about their mothers, Tyler needs to leave and use the restroom, but then he hears Nadia compelling Matt at the bar. He warns Matt about Nadia compelling him and recommends that he take some vervain because Nadia took his vervain bracelet. Then they try to find out why Nadia is compelling Matt they make a try, but when Matt attempts to tell Tyler everything he knows, Nadia then returns and snaps Tyler's neck. When he wakes up again Matt tells him that everything is fine and Tyler asks that if Matt is having any more problems with Nadia he should let him know and then leaves. In No Exit, Tyler is seen calling Caroline about the whereabouts of Matt. He and Caroline soon share an awkward conversation and sees Matt walk into the mansion with Nadia. Matt later explains to Caroline and Tyler about where he's been, but Caroline doesn't believe it. He soon comes to Caroline's rescue and bites Nadia. He later tells Caroline that they will never be good. In Gone Girl, he is seen plotting with the rest of the gang on how to kill Katherine. He is later seen guarding Damon which then leads to Damon purposely provoking Tyler into coming in the chamber where Damon is being held. Damon soon pushes Tyler to the point where he get close enough for Damon to grab him and drink from him. He is seen in the Salvatore House when Katherine appears. She goes to each them and tells Tyler that she gave him an identity when he triggered the werewolf gene. Later he is confronted by Caroline about Klaus and she tells him that she doesn't want to be reminded of it every time, so she tells him to get over it or get out of her life. In Rescue Me, Tyler and Matt are listening to Damon talking about his issues with Elena at the grill. Tyler then sees Liv with Jeremy and wonders what they're up to and Mat tells him to listen to them. However, he couldn't her anything as Liv casted a spell to prevent him from being able to listen to them. Liv then leaves Jeremy and Tyler quickly goes to talk to her, but she fungs him across the room with her magic. Later, Tyler and Matt go to talk to Luke, and as Luke is about to do the same spell as Liv, Tyler stops him. Later, as Jeremy makes an alliance with Liv and Luke, Tyler and Matt show up, with Jeremy telling them that they will also join their alliance. It was later shown that Tyler and Matt told Jeremy that he can move in with them at the Lockwood Mansion. In Resident Evil, Tyler and Matt are with Liv, who has the two men stab themselves with the passenger-remover blade to ensure they have no inhabitants and can be trusted. Liv tells the boys about the Travelers and how they are slowly taking over towns without people taking notice and how that has come to Mystic Falls. Tyler is on the phone with Matt as he investigates who might be a victim but does not have the knife with him. The latter hangs up but is killed by the Sheriff. Tyler finds out about this and goes to confront the passenger. He successfully kills him after telling the Sheriff that his mother said hi, even though Carol Lockwood has since died. Elizabeth replies, not knowing about that and Tyler fishes out the Traveler. After stabbing the Sheriff however, a dark figure whom remains unseen approaches him after doing so. He delivers to Caroline the body of her non-possessed mother and talks to her on the phone later. However, he is with Markos, telling him that Caroline is oblivious and his new body is amazing. This reveals that Tyler is now hosting an Julian as a Passenger. Markos tells Julian not to get used to it as after they finish taking over Mystic Falls, they must leave their hosts. Julian hands the only passenger-killing knife to Markos who performs a spell and burns it in a fireplace. In Man on Fire, Tyler wakes up in chains and when he asks where he is, Markos brings fort Julian. Tyler's blood is used to turn Sloan into a vampire. Later Tyler emerged and before Julian could regain control, he used his lycanthrophy enhancement to prevent it. He then witnesses as Sloan awaken, completes her transition and drinks doppelgänger blood to test if it can cure her. Tyler pretends to take part in the spell and Sloan is successfully cured, but she dies because of the vampirism. Markos then says they will be able to break the spell keeping them from finding a home and to do so they will need much more blood; meaning they will be coming for Stefan and Elena. In What Lies Beneath, Tyler wakes up to a woman kissing his body (Julian's wife Maria), he fools her into believing that he is Julian and asks her what they are doing and she reveals that they are moving. Tyler then begins to to transform and makes his escape as a wolf. Tyler later arrives at the boarding house and informs the others of what he learned. Damon tells Tyler to find out where Markos is through Julian, while he takes Stefan and Elena to a safe place. Sometime later Tyler, Matt and Jeremy planed to torture Julian for Markos' location. Tyler chained himself to a pair of pipes and Matt brought out Julian. They proceeded to torture Julian and they learn that Julian does not know where Markos is, but he does tell them that Markos will make him permanent inside Tyler and gives them the location of his body. Tyler soon after emerges, his friends tell him that they lost Julian's body and that Julian was right. Tyler then asks what Julian was right about and then suddenly he began seeing visions of Julian's life. They realize that the Travelers have began the spell and Julian is made permanent. Leaving Tyler trapped inside his own body. In Home, Tyler/Julian was captured by the Travelers. Markos had Tyler/Julian thrown into the area of the magic reversal spell, as a demonstration to Sheriff Forbes of what will happened to vampires entering their new home. The spell removed Tyler's vampirism, reverting him back to his dead werewolf state and thus killing both him and Julian. After dying Tyler became a ghost and was transported to Bonnie in order to go to the Other Side. When he asked how he got there Bonnie revealed that he was now dead and that she can bring him back. He then grabs Bonnie's hand and went to the Other Side. Later when the Other Side is about to implode, Tyler and his friends went to Bonnie, they passed through her and it brought all of them back to life. Once he was back Caroline was there. They hugged and Tyler stopped when it felt different. Then he picked up a stone, cut his hand with in and it didn't heal. Showing that he is not a hybrid but a werewolf again. Season Six TBA The Originals Season One In ''Bloodletting, ''Tyler traveled to New Orleans after hearing from witches about Klaus and Hayley's unborn child and the horror that it may bring with its birth. He abducted Hayley, despite once having been friends with her. He kidnaps hayley in order to test a theory he had about her baby. He brought Hayley to her ancestral werewolf clan's current home and with the help of a werewolf named Dwayne, kept her there. He took some of her blood, which she shared with her baby and injected Dwayne with it before killing him. He believed that her unborn child's blood would be able to sire more hybrids and that it must be the reason why Klaus would even remotely care about protecting her or the baby. When the test worked and Dwayne became a hybrid, Tyler, having seen Klaus' plans for hybrids firsthand, knew that he had to get rid of Hayley and the baby before Klaus got a chance to cause anymore harm. Hayley resisted, though, and unknown to Tyler, the baby's blood actually made Dwayne sired to her rather than Klaus. Dwayne protected Hayley, giving her a chance to get away before Tyler ripped out his heart and then pursued Hayley. Klaus caught up with him in the woods, surprised at how vicious Tyler had become. Tyler was still seeking vengeance against Klaus for what he did to his mother, his hybrid friends and romantically pursuing Caroline. Klaus merely laughed at Tyler, asking him what Caroline would think of what he had turned himself into. Tyler fled, but Klaus followed with ease. However, he was ambushed by Tyler who staked him through the chest. A battle between the world's first two hybrids began with Tyler managing to hold his own for a few minutes against his sire, criticizing Klaus on how he had screwed up every relationship he ever had, whether it was with his hybrids, his family or soon to be child. Klaus dealt what would have been a killing blow, shoving his hand in Tyler's chest to rip out his heart once and for all, but as Tyler begged for him to do it, Klaus changed his mind. He realized that Tyler was suffering and wanted him to end his pain, but Klaus pulled his hand out, telling Tyler to leave but always remember that he was stronger than him and only lived since he permitted it. Later, Tyler visited Marcel, not deterred by the defeat from his quest for vengeance. He told Marcel that Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' child and the threat that it posed to all vampires. In ''The River in Reverse, ''Tyler get's his neck snapped and is thrown into The Garden by Marcel and Rebekah after he makes it known that he's willing to kill a harmless baby. Rebekah released Tyler from the Garden between ''Après Moi, Le Déluge and Dance Back from the Grave. Personality |-|Untriggered Werewolf= In the beginning of series, Tyler had a very aggressive, arrogant and selfish personality. He showed this many times for example when he had fights with Jeremy Gilbert over his girlfriend Vicki Donovan. Tyler behaved like this because of his werewolf gene. In Season 2, when his uncle Mason came to town, he learned how to control his anger and tone down his behavior. But after discovering that his family carried the werewolf gene, Tyler was scared to become a werewolf himself. |-|Werewolf= His fears came true when he accidentally killed Sarah and triggered the curse. Tyler felt guilty for killing Sarah and when he discovered Caroline Forbes is a vampire they became friends and she helped him get through with his first transformation but he almost killed her when he was a wolf but she came back when he was back in human form. After this she became his friend then girlfriend. |-|Hybrid= When Tyler became a hybrid he started being his old self and he became very loyal to Klaus because he took the pain of transforming away. In Season 4, Tyler put his friends and family before himself and really cared about Caroline, in ''Memoria''l, he showed great sacrifice and bravery in Pastor Young's funeral when he interrupted the chant and stood on the stage to get the hunter's attention and give his friends especially Elena a chance to escape from Connor's trap. However, in Season 5 of The Vampire Diaries, and Season 1 of The Originals, the suffering Tyler has gone through, being a enslaved to Klaus and having Klaus murder his mother, has caused Tyler significant emotional pain and a dark change in his personality. He has become obsessed with vengeance, an ironic fact considering his obsession is targeted at Klaus. He is shown to have little regard for what gets in his way, going so far as to attempt to murder Hayley's unborn baby solely due to what Klaus might do with it. Also, he has shown subtle signs of being at least partially suicidal, trying to goad Klaus into killing him. Klaus believes that this is due to him losing so much, to the point where he believes he has nothing left. Physical Appearance Tyler has tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. His height is between 5'7" to 5'9". Tyler has a muscular and toned body. Like all werewolves, his eyes will turn yellow when he becomes very angry. In his werewolf form, Tyler's fur is black and his eyes are yellow. In human form, Tyler often wears black jeans with a t-shirt and a jacket. On special occasions, such as parties, he wears a black suit. In Season 2, he starts wearing leather jackets. His style has matured over the course of the series, using darker colors looking much more attractive. Relationships Richard Lockwood Tyler and his father never had a good relationship, because he was a horrible parent and treated him poorly. On several occasions, Richard intervened because Tyler did something in public where Richard felt ashamed of him. When Tyler and got into a fight at a Career Night at Mystic Falls High School, Richard and Alaric stopped it, and Richard brought the two of them outside. Tyler's father tried to get the two of them to fight each other, even though they didn't want to fight any longer. Tyler's father also had a talk with him when Tyler got into a fight with Matt, where he then pulled Tyler to the side and hit him and told Tyler "That is the last time you ever embarrass this family again". On Founder's Day, Richard was angry at Tyler for not going home when he was asked to. This could be a reflection of his concern for Tyler's safety during the rounding up of the vampires, or it could be his dislike when his son disobeys him. Richard then grabbed Tyler by the arm, and says to his son "If I tell you to do something you do it". Tyler then tells him to get off, showing that he has finally stood up to his father and that he has finally had enough of his father's controlling attitude. During his father's funeral, Jeremy Gilbert comes in to Tyler's father's study to comfort Tyler, but Tyler rebuffs his attempts and acknowledges that his father was a "dick", and that he knew his father's shortcomings. After the funeral he revealed to his mother that he had always hated his father for treating him poorly. After Richard's death, Matt Donovan made fun of Tyler's father and poured alcohol over his picture. Tyler gets angry; possibly displaying some concern over his father. Tyler never talks about his father after this, perhaps because he doesn't want to be reminded of what kind of person his father was, and maybe to forget about him completely. Carol Lockwood Tyler seems to have grown up with a distant, but somewhat positive relationship with his mother. It is only after the death of his father that Carol began to have a closer relationship with her son. When Mason Lockwood disappeared once again, Carol informed Tyler that "I guess it's just you and me now." Although he doesn't show it very well, Tyler is clearly fond of his mother, even returning to town after her accident. Caroline Forbes When Tyler triggered his curse, Caroline Forbes wanted to help him. Though Damon demanded her not to be his friend, she did. Tyler once asked whether she is a werewolf, Caroline laughed and said she is a vampire after a skirmish. When the first Full Moon came, Caroline helps him through the first transformation and it seems they form a special bond. The two become closer and eventually began a romantic relationship. Due to Klaus falling in love with Caroline, their relationship has become strained. Klaus promised that he will kill Tyler and Caroline pleased Klaus to let him live. Klaus told her to tell Tyler to leave town and hide which after a painful goodbye he did. They leave each vowing that they will find a way to be together again. Tyler returns in'' For Whom the Bell Tolls, and they break up in Monster's Ball, ending their relationship permanently. Other Relationships * Tyler and Vicki (Ex-Girlfriend) * Klaus, Caroline and Tyler (Former Love Triangle) * Tyler and Matt (Best Friends; Roommates) * Jeremy, Matt and Tyler (Best Friends; Roommates) * Jeremy and Tyler (Former Enemies/Best Friends; Roommates) * Tyler and Klaus (Enemies) * Tyler and Hayley (Ex-Friends/Enemies) * Elena and Tyler (Friends) Appearances 'Season 1' *Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' 'Season 2' *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade '' *''Rose'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' 'Season 3' *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (voice Only) *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' (possessed by Klaus at the end of the episode) 'Season 4' *''Growing Pains'' (possessed by Klaus till the end of the episode) *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' (Voice Only) *''Pictures of You'' 'Season 5' *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Voice Only) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' (only physically) *''Home'' 'Season 6' *TBA 'The Originals S1' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' }} Name *'Tyler' is a unisex name of English origin. The meaning of the name is "tile maker". *'Lockwood '''is of English origin and means "enclosure forest". Behind the scenes *The casting call was: "''18 years old, athletic, cocky, attractive, and a bit of a jerk, he's an alpha male who demonstratively marks his territory (i.e. Vicki) every chance he gets, particularly in front of Jeremy. Tyler can't resist needling Matt about the fact that Elena seems to be falling for the new guy, Stefan... Novels Tyler Smallwood is a character in The Vampire Diaries novel series. Tyler is an eighteen year old who was born and raised in the supernatural town of Fell's Church, Virginia. He is a werewolf resident within the town. Tyler is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Smallwood, as well as the cousin of Caleb Smallwood. Tyler's best friend is Dick Carter, who plays on the high school football team with him. Klaus helped him trigger his werewolf gene by assisting him in killing Sue Carson and feeding him her blood. He later had sex with, Caroline Forbes, his ex-girlfriend, which made her pregnant with a child. Though he was presumably unaware of this, he fled the town after Klaus's death. Tyler is currently in a relationship with Caroline and he is raising their twin children, Lucas and Brianne together. * In the novels, Tyler's surname is "Smallwood" and he turns into a werewolf with the help of Klaus (Sue Carson is sacrificed in a ritual of blood). In the series, Tyler turns into a werewolf with the intervention of Katherine. * Tyler Smallwood and Caroline were allied against Elena and Stefan. In the series, Tyler and Matt were allied against Stefan but then Matt learns to accept Stefan and approves of Stefan and his relationship with Elena. Caroline helps Tyler with the death of Sarah and the werewolf transformation. * Tyler's family are direct descendants of the Smallwoods that were present at the founding of Fell's Church. * Tyler Smallwood has jet black hair, pale skin, very dark eyes. He is described to be very tall (6'3"" to 6'7") with a broad, husky and muscular physique. * Tyler Smallwood is much taller and and twice as broad then Stefan. On the show, Stefan is taller then Tyler. * Stefan saves Elena from Tyler Smallwood sexually assaulting her. Tyler has been antagonistic towards Stefan and Elena ever since. * One of Tyler's descendants was named Jacob Smallwood, Jacob was also a werewolf and passed on the werewolf gene after he was bitten by a wolf. * Tyler has a cousin named Caleb Smallwood. * Tyler Smallwood has twins (werewolves) with Caroline, but in the series, Caroline is converted into a vampire by Damon and Katherine intervention. She was not related to Tyler until the episode Masquerade. * Tyler is one of the two antagonists of "The Awakening" and "The Struggle", eventually becomes a recurring character in "The Fury" and finally a minor antagonist of "Dark Reunion". * Tyler Smallwood does not appear in the trilogies "The Return Series" and "The Hunters Series". Trivia * Out of all the main characters he has missed the most episodes the other being Jenna. * Both in the books and series he has a relationship with Caroline. * He didn't appear in five episodes in a row in season two, beating Bonnie, who missed four episodes in a row in season one. * He's the only main character throughout the series as a whole, who misses the most episodes in large gaps and has the most absences, even Alaric who was introduced mid-way through season one, has appeared in more episodes than Tyler. * In the series, it was unknown that Lockwoods have werewolf gene until'' Bad Moon Rising. But it was hinted in ''The Turning Point. After the scene Tyler hit Jeremy, he asked him "What is your problem, man?" when a full moon can be seen in the sky, explaining his aggressive behaviors. * Tyler has interacted with all the main characters, except Jenna. * When he was human, Tyler is the only living main character who has never been bitten by a vampire. * In The Reckoning Tyler is turned into a hybrid, the first successful one, due to drinking a sample of doppelgänger's blood during his transition. * Tyler is the seventh werewolf killed by a vampire or hybrid. * Before discovering the bloodline of the main characters, the only one of the protagonists who would have died if Klaus was destroyed, would be Tyler. In the books, after the Klaus' defeat, Tyler escapes and does not return to town. * Tyler is the first main vampire/hybrid character of the series to form a sire bond to his sire (Klaus). **The second was Elena to Damon * Tyler is the first werewolf/hybrid character to have his venom extracted. *After Kimberley submitted to him, all hybrids present kneel to him, acknowledging him as their Alpha. *After Carol's death, Tyler is the fourth orphan shown in the series after Elena, Jeremy and April. *Tyler is the only successful hybrid to be shown in wolf form, as seen in After School Special. *Tyler has showed his wolf form more than any other werewolf/hybrid in the series. *Tyler returns for Bonnie's funeral in For Whom the Bell Tolls and leaves again in Monster's Ball. *Tyler was the only main TVD character for Season Five to appear on The Originals. He appears for a total of 2 episodes. *Tyler gained information that he used to back-stab Klaus. *Tyler was imprisoned in The Garden, for attempting to kill Hope Mikaelson. But he was released and sent to Mystic Falls as gift to Matt, from Rebekah. *Tyler returns to Mystic Falls in 500 Years of Solitude. *Tyler becomes the first hybrid to be bitten and fed on by a vampire in Gone Girl. *In the episode No Exit, Nadia battles Caroline and Tyler. Nadia escapes but is infected by the hybrid bite from her scuffle with Tyler. *In Gone Girl, Katherine get Wes to help Nadia who is dying from Tyler's hybrid bite. Assuming that he will be able to cure. *In Gone Girl, Damon lured Tyler in to feed on him and escape. *In Resident Evil, he is possessed by Julian *Tyler is the first Passenger host who successfully resisted being taken over by the Passenger possessing him after hearing the summoning word. He did it by transforming at least partially to wolf form. *After being stripped of his vampirism in the Mystic Falls no magic zone before death, Tyler is now resurrected as a untriggered werewolf. *Tyler is the first Hybrid to be cured of his Vampirism not through the cure. *Tyler is currently an untriggered werewolf. *Season 6 will be the first time since Season 1 that Tyler will be neither a Werewolf or a Hybrid. Tropes *Abusive Parents - Richard Lockwood *And I Must Scream - Before being turned into a hybrid by Klaus, Tyler had to change into a werewolf each full moon after triggering the curse. The process initially took hours to complete its excruciating transition. Also can be said for what he needed to do to break the sire bond to Klaus. *He is introduced as a Jerk Jock, with a VERY short temper. *Freudian Excuse: On season 1 we believe his behavior is due to his very aggressive father. *But in season 2 we learn it's because of Lycanthropy - He is a latent Werewolf. *Like many Involuntary Shapeshifters , his transformation into werewolf are VERY PAINFUL. *Mr Fanservice - winds up naked after transforming back from werewolf. Unlike Hulk he does not have Magic Pants. *By the end of Season 2 he has morphed into a Jerk with a Heart of Gold. *In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, when all the hybrids submit to him as their Alpha, it was his Awesome Moment of Crowning. *By coincidence, that was also his Crowning Moment of Awesome! Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |} References Gallery See also it:Tyler Lockwood Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Lockwood Family Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Werewolves Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Male Characters